


A Storm

by readingpower



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readingpower/pseuds/readingpower
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When one wanted to get better and the other wanted to stay the same, it was not the king who got his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Storm

Hinata was the sun; he burned brightly and intensely, lit up the room simply by existing and cheered people up effortlessly. The sun was a star, and yet it lasted longer than any other star and was effortlessly more luminous. By all means it should have burned out by now. By all means Hinata should have given up when he was too short ( _he always was_ ), when his middle school didn’t have a team ( _he made his own_ ), when his first match ended in disaster ( _“If you’re the King of the Court, then I’ll overthrow you and be the last one standing!_ ), but the thought didn’t even occur to him. Why would it? If he was going to be the next Small Giant, he would have to practice until his dry palms threatened to crack and his lungs were burning. There was no room for doubt.

Kageyama was not the moon, or the sky, or the stars. He was a meteor, maybe, or a black hole. He crashed into things and yelled at others. He burned but didn’t know how to keep from hurting people, couldn’t even see them passed his crown made of black matter and a cloak of red silk flowing down his back. But—and this is important—it was someone else who put them on him. They might have fit, and Kageyama may have helped to make them, but he was not the one to place a crown on his head and call himself king. Yet the darkness clung anyway.

But there’s something off about this. There were times when Hinata didn’t smile, his lips staying resolutely flat and his eyes looking too intense. Kageyama could smile and haltingly force himself to compliment someone. Someone may have dressed him a royal gown, but he could take it off, and when it was stuck, Hinata could help him.

When one wanted to get better and the other wanted to stay the same, it was not the king who got his way.

There is a truth in this: you can be like the sun, or a smile, or then green grass beneath your feet.

There is a lie in this: you are the moon, or a frown, or the sky towering above everybody.

There is a fact in this: when people meet, they can become something that hasn’t been seen before.

Kageyama Tobio and Hinata Shouyou formed a storm when they were together, gentle rain with the sun peeking through the clouds, crashing thunder and lightning flashing through windows. People stared, because the slap of volleyballs against palms was loud, because _his eyes were closed, how did he do that?,_ because they kissed and were too touchy feely. People stared because they were every type of storm.

“Let them,” Hinata said, and firmly kissed Kageyama on the lips.


End file.
